O beijo do Dementador
by Gi Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando um casal indefeso(Harry Podre e Xó Changalinha) se perdem na floresta proibida e são caçados pela autora malucada dessa fic e por alguns dementadores famintos?


O beijo do dementador (uma fanfic com serias restrições mentais).  
  
Numa tarde muito bonita Harry e Cho corriam apavorados pela floresta proibida(note o nome da floresta!).  
  
Fazendo o que? Não me perguntem...se o Cho arrastou o Harry ate a floresta para dar um presentinho pra ele não me perguntem que presente foi!....já faço muito escrevendo isso!  
  
Então como ia dizendo, eles corriam, corriam e corriam(que original!).  
  
Mas vocês devem de estar se perguntando o porque dessa correria toda? Eles só corriam porque gostavam(Dhã!)...não, acho que não é isso...deixe eu pensar(Gi Potter coloca as duas mãos na cabeça e começa a sacudir a mesma pra ver se a idéia original da fanfic volta a tona...mas parece que todo esse tralala de H/Xó vem fazendo mal a ela).  
  
Xó...(ops)...Cho: Nós estamos correndo dos dementadores que você colocou atrás de nós sua maluca!!! Harry(parecendo bem tristonho) : E foi bem na hora que Cho se decidiu por dar pra mim... Cho(indignada) : Foi bem na hora em que eu me decida por dar o meu coração ao Harry! - e fitou o menino com um olhar assassino. Gi Potter: Claro Cho...minta descaradamente para a autora que esta te controlando no momento! - digo malévolamente. Os dois param de correr para discutir comigo que não sabemos como me materializo na frente deles(oras!, o Tom Riddle não fez isso no segundo livro? Na câmara ele não se materializou como se fosse um fantasma?...alem do mais eu estive tendo um casinho com ele...claro...a Asuka pega e diz que o Sirius e dela...a Lady Pri diz que o Draco é dela...e assim vai essa corrente viciante...todo mundo tratou de pegar o melhor para si mesmo...e só ficou sobrando o meu Tomtom...o que todo mundo esquece!...por isso ele se tornou um Lord das Trevas! A Lookinha esteve me dando alguns conselhos de que eu o larga-se enquanto era tempo...isso foi no tempo da caixinha de comentários...e diga- se de passagem, eu não fiz o que ela me aconselhou...toda essa explicação só para explicar que Tom esteve me dando alguns poderes misteriosos...seria alguma coisa como controlar dementares esfomeados e joga-los sobre um casal indefeso?) Harry: Deixe dessa ladainha Gi! - disse todo irritadinho(ui!!!) - quem você se acha para jogar esses dementadores esfomeados encimada de nos e justo no momento mais exi... - Cho deu uma cotovelada nele - no momento mais magnífico da minha vida! Cho (botando cara de que não entendeu. Como se ela entende-se muita coisa!): Magnífico?! Gi Potter: Parem os dois!!! - grito e atrás de mim aparece um bando de dementadores. Os dois engolem em seco - Primeiro Harry Potter...quem você se acha para me tratar com tanta intimidade?! Segundo eu me acho a dona desse fanfic! - Harry murmurou alguma coisa quase imperceptível se não fosse por meus grandes poderes auditivos (por curiosidade... Tomtom tem grandes poderes auditivos?)..."e quem você se acha para me arrastar ate a sua casa...fazer coisas comigo e depois me mandar sair pela janela porque o seu querido Tomtom estava voltando de um massacre de milhares de milhas de pobres e indefesos trouxas?!" (putz...e deu tempo de murmurar tudo isso? 0_º ). Cho (assustada): mas e o que você pensa fazer com a gente? - pergunta timidamente. Dou uma risada macabra. Gi Potter (divertida com a situação... foram as influencias de Tomtom): Você ainda pergunta bobinha?! Dementadores...ataquem!  
  
Vários dementadores começaram a ataca-los. Mas como os dois tinham tido um momento de frustração antes de serem perseguidos (frustração... hahaha...isso tem outro nome...mas temo que não possa colocar esse termo por ser impróprio para menores de idade!) não se deixavam abater pelo poderosos poderes místicos do comensais(poderosos poderes místico?! 0_º eu vou de mal em pior assim!). Mas teve uma hora em que Harry já não agüentou...ele lembrara do maravilhosos momentos que passou junto a min antes de pular aquela janela(mas eu não moro num prédio?!)...assim dois dementadores conseguiram se apossar do seu corpo(que que isso meu pai!!!...ta virando uma NC-17!!!)...um o segurava enquanto o outro o beijava apaixonadamente! E esse foi o final trágico de Harry Potter. Enquanto isso Cho lutava bravamente para livrar as suas penas...(ops)...quer disser a sua pele. E eis que num um dementador conseguiu chegar o suficientemente perto dela para lhe dar um beijo. "Esse foi o fim de Cho?" me perguntou empolgada.  
  
Cho : Não! Eu ainda vivo - e de fato a gali...menina continuava de pé. Que morrera fora o dementador! 0_º.  
  
Eu dei alguns passos atrás assustada. Como ela conseguira fazer aquilo? O dementador não a beijou?...  
  
Cho (respondo sem ao menos eu ter feito a pergunta): Eu também não sei, mas posso lhe afirmar que eu sou venenosa![essa é por aquela song da Asuka...Erva Venenosa(novamente o marketing)]  
  
Os outros dementadores correm desesperados dali me deixando sozinha com aquele...aquele...monstro! Eu começo a ficar nervosa...Cho vem se aproximando...o que eu vou fazer?...não tenho nem varinha!...tropeço numa raiz e caio no chão...ela se aproxima cada vez mais e o pânico invade o meu ser...(putz... a chefinha Van vai acabar me xingando por não ter botado isso na Área Vip).  
  
Gi Potter (começa a gritar desesperada): Socorro!!!alguém me ajude!  
  
Uma figura estranha aprece balançando um martelinho de plástico?  
  
Chapolín Colorado: Eu posso te ajudar! - diz pulando como maluco (agora é que começa a verdadeira avacalhação).  
  
Olho para ele de cima a baixo e Cho faz a mesma coisa. A outra só encosta no Chapolín e este começa a derreter. Eu começo a gritar outra vez. Desta vez outra figura faz a sua aparição jogando teias de aranha nos galhos das arvores ate chegar nelas.  
  
Homem Aranha: Eu posso te ajudar! - desta vez eu e Cho devoramos o cara com olhares.  
  
Cho (se aproximando ao meu herói) - Temo que não vai ser possível! - ela arranca a mascara dele e o beija com paixão. Deus eu queria estar no lugar dela! Pouco a pouco o Homem Aranha vai perdendo as suas forças. Cai morto do lado de Harry. Desta vez começo a gritar com mais desespero. Eis quando o meu terceiro herói aparece. Ewan McGregor: Oi...eu acho que não seria bom eu tentar salva-la. Ainda não tenho super-poderes! Cho: Mas tem uma super-voz! - pela primeira vez sou forçada a concordar com ela. Ewan: obrigado...mas vocês não viram a Nicole Kidman por aqui? Sabe...desde que ela fez "Os Outros" e foi obrigada a morrer novamente, eu não posso cantar "Come what may" para ela. Sinto tantas saudades!(Wanessa Camargo?). Gi Potter: A gente não se importaria se você canta-se para nos! - Cho assentiu - por favor...cante "Your Song"?!  
  
Depois de alguns minutos de cantorias e vários suspiros Cho se viu forçada a envenenar Ewan também, pois o seu espírito de coragem próprio dos mocinhos de historias legais voltou à tona. Desta vez eu não ia tentar nem gritar...estava morta! Dizem que a terceira é vencida...e sem duvida nenhuma Ewan não era um herói! Mesmo que tivesse uns olhos maravilhosos...iguais aos do Homem Aranha...igual aos de Harry...igual aos do Chapolín...volta a fita...(esses caras eram todos uns clones? Todos os heróis tem que ter cabelo escuro e olhos claros?...depois dizem que existem só Mary Sues no mundo!). Fechei os olhos esperando pelo inevitável quando escutei aquela voz fria e pausada.  
  
Tomtom: Avada Kedavra! - ele deu um muxoxo e o corpo de Cho caiu encima do corpo do dementador - vocês não aprendem nunca?! Isso aqui é Harry Potter! Pra que ficar botando todos esses extras? Vocês autoras sabem muito bem que eles não servem pra nada...não conseguiram nem te salvar direito! Gi Potter: Calma irritadinho! Então por que motivo razão ou circunstancia você não estava aqui para me salvar antes? Tomtom: Esta bem eu admito que estive errado, mas dá pra parar de me chamar assim?! Gi Potter: Não! Tomtom (resignado): Esta bem! Eu estou cansado! Vamos para casa? Gi Potter: Claro...eu também estou cansada...depois de ter matado o pirralho que você queria há anos! Magia em? - os dois se olharam sarcasticamente (como se olha sarcasticamente?), mas logo depois abrandaram os olhares e se beijaram - vamos então...a minha mãe deve de estar nos esperando! - Tomtom empacou no meu do caminho (ele é mula pra empacar?) Tomtom: Sua mãe?! - ele engoliu em seco. Gi Potter (já irritada): Sim, faz tempo que ela quer conversar com você...quer saber quando você pretendo dominar o mundo para dar um jeito nas nossas vidas! Não vai me dizer que esta com medo da minha mãe? Tomtom: Bom talvez um pouquinho...mas só um pouquinho ouviu! Gi Potter: Tinha que ser o bundão do meu namorado! - e eu sai batendo o pé pela floresta a fora. Tomtom corria atrás de mim tentando explicar tudo...  
  
Assim termina mais uma das minhas historias malucas... Participações especiais: Ewan Mcgregor, Homem Aranha(eu não sei o nome do ator que faz ele no filme), dementador(não me perguntem o nome dele...é que é muito tímido), Chapolín Colorado e a minha mãe(a dona Melva). Outras pontinhas: Asuka, Lady Primakova [visitem o site dela (mais marketing)], Lookinha (eu não sabia que vc odiava a Gina! Que pena...) e a chefinha Van.  
  
Epílogo (é assim mesmo?).  
  
Harry: Esta tratando de fugir do inferno há anos...não consegue porque o diabinho da Cho vive perseguindo ele nas entranhas da terra. Cho: Morreu...Eba!!!E vai rolar a festa...vai rolar!!! O povo do N.O.C mandou avisar!  
  
Ewan McGregor e Homem Aranha: Morreram e foram pro céu...choraremos as suas mortes ate o fim das nossas vidas! Se vocês os virem em filmes é porque eles fizeram a mesma coisa que estão planejando fazer com o Richard Harris (o duble dele vai gravar todas as cenas e depois vão inserir a cara do ator por cima). Sorte que ainda temos o KeNEO Reves!!! e o Brendam Frezer...(pena que eu não sei escrever o nome dos dois infelizes direito)  
  
Chapolín Colorado: eu acho que ele já estava morto, não sei, vou tentar me informais mais sobre isso. Mas total...pelo menos agora ele pode fazer filmes de terror que eram a sua verdadeira vocação com a cara toda derretida!  
  
Dementador: E o que isso tem a ver? Se querem saber eu só botei ele na historia porque não tinha outro titulo pra fic.  
  
Eu e Tomtom: Hoje dominamos o mundo com a empresa mundialmente famosa Coca Cola e vocês nem se deram conta!  
  
Minha mãe: Ficou muito feliz com Tomtom...hoje ela já não lhe causa tanto medo assim.  
  
Minhas amiguinhas do fórum, caixinha,etc e a chefinha Van: Acho que vão bem obrigada... que sei eu...vou saber alguma coisa da vida delas!  
  
Gina Weasley: E o que ela tem a ver com a minha historia?...nada, mas ela tem contrato de exclusividade em fanfictions comigo!...nunca se perguntaram por que o meu e-mail é as-fics-da-gina@bol.com.br ? (+ marketing ainda!). Bom ela ficou feliz pela morte do Harry!...agora ela vive com um italiano podre de rico, bonito e perfumado chamado Marco que é apaixonado por ela e lhe faz todos os gostos. Eles são comensais hoje em dia, e sinceramente eles são ótimos chefes financeiros da Coca Cola (vocês não sabiam? Todos os nossos trabalhadores são comensais... o que vocês achavam que íamos empregar sangues-ruim? Seus malucos!). Ficou mais feliz ainda pela morte da chinesinha...ela é membro honorária do N.O.C e adorou ver a morte da odiosa, mesmo que todas nos concordemos em que foi muito rápida e sem dor...o que nos trás tristeza de vez em quando. Então eu e ela como grandes amigas que somos decidimos abrir outro grupo...S.N.O.B.S(Sim, nos odiamos a Britney Spears).  
  
***FIM*** 


End file.
